


Balance of Power

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limk: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13893376t13893376</p><p>Written for tfanonkinkmeme on live journal.  Starscream and his trine defect and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance of Power

“Are we really doing this?” The blue seeker frowned at the air commander incredulously.

 

Starscream barely spared him a glance. “Have I ever gone back on my word?”

 

Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a glance before meeting Starscream’s sharp gaze. “Yes,” they replied simultaneously. 

 

Huffing, Starscream flounced out of the room, muttering about ingrates and lack of loyalty. 

 

“We’re going to get slagged,” Skywarp leaned into Thundercracker, murmuring matter of factly. 

 

Thundercracker snorted. “Since when has that been anything new?” he shook his helm and followed Starscream out of the room. 

 

****

 

Optimus just stared in disbelief. His processor wrangling with the fact that this may very well be a trap. No one in the entire history of the war had defected from the command staff of the opposing faction to the other. If this was genuine, it would tip the balance of power in their favour, they could actually start fighting the war instead of just surviving. Though the matching growls from the twins spoke volumes of how difficult a transition it would be. “You understand that you would need to be,” Optimus faltered, he didn’t want to say detained or locked up, it wasn’t a very diplomatic response to an offer of defection. Glancing at his second in command, he was glad when Prowl took the initiative.

 

“Starscream, you and your trine will be detained for further questioning and debriefed to ensure that you are not holding any ill will or intent, before we accept your offer,” Prowl explained succinctly, stepping forward, ignoring how the seekers towered over him. 

 

“He’s plucky,” Starscream commented with a smirk to Optimus, whose optics brightened visibly. 

 

“Air commander Starscream,” Prowl’s voice cut through the air, drawing the seeker’s attention. “You have not been cleared to speak with Prime--”

 

“--What?!” Came an indignant shriek.

 

“You will not speak to any Autobot other than myself or to whom I give permission. You will follow my orders at all times.”

 

“Just who do you think you are, scraplet?” Starscream snorted with a scowl. “I could step on you before you even got chance to utter any orders, pffft I changed my mind, we refuse to be interrogated by Autobots,” he sneered, bending down to meet Prowl’s cold glare. 

 

“Well, you can always return to the Decepticons,” Prowl commented lightly, stepping back with the faintest of smirks that had Starscream suspicious. He reached up and tapped the comm. mute on his helm. “Megatron, I trust you’re aware of the situation?”

 

“STARSCREAM! I AM GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR SPARK! GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE! I WILL BEAT YOU WITH THE LIMBS OF YOUR TRINE MATES AND USE YOU AND YOUR USELESS TRINE AS FURNITURE!!” 

 

Starscream’s jaw dropped and he stared at Prowl who looked all too smug for his liking. “You absolute fragger,” he breathed, not without a certain amount of awe.

 

“I trust you have reconsidered and are willing to cooperate?” Prowl replied smoothly. 

 

The twins snickered behind him. “Burned…” Sideswipe muttered with a smirk to his brother. 

 

****

 

The trine were debriefed (interrogated) and once Prowl and Red Alert were assured that they weren’t a threat, the trine were permitted their own quarters, much to the protest of some of the Autobots and given access to public areas of the base. Their access was limited however, Prowl still wasn’t willing to trust them implicitly just yet. Red Alert, never if he had a choice. 

 

Their first few weeks with the Autobots were rocky but with Megatron upping attacks on them in retaliation, Prowl had no choice but to seek Starscream’s tactical knowledge and reluctantly invited him to a command staff meeting to discuss the way forward. 

 

“So you finally admitted you need me?” Starscream sat back in the chair meant for Prime with his feet up on the table. 

 

Prowl bristled slightly and glared at his position. Thankfully the meeting wasn’t about to start just yet. He always arrived first to set it up and had found Starscream already making himself at home. “That is not your chair, you are to sit over there,” he pointed to a larger chair, specifically designed for him. 

 

Optics brightening in surprise, Starscream pushed up and moved to the other chair. “Why, I didn’t know you cared,” he commented sarcastically. 

 

Prowl didn’t grace him with an answer and carried on setting up the meeting, greeting the other members of the command staff as they entered the room. 

 

The meeting started off relatively smoothly and Starscream remained uncharacteristically quiet for the majority of it. That was until Optimus had to ask his opinion. 

 

"Nope, not until he admits that he needs me," he smirked, gaze fixing on Prowl. 

 

"You cannot be serious," Prowl replied, optic ridges rising.

 

"Oh but I am," Starscream folded his arms, enjoying the way Prowl's doorwings twitched with annoyance. "I want to hear; 'Starscream I need you,' nice and loud so everyone gets to listen," he demanded, ruby optics glinting mischievously. 

 

"This is ridiculous," Prowl declared tersely. 

 

"Prowl, just humour him so we can actually continue constructively," Optimus murmured softly to his second. 

 

Prowl pursed his lip components and resisted the urge to roll his optics. "Unbelievable," he muttered. Straightening in his seat, he pinned Starscream with an icy glare. "Starscream, I need you."

 

The seeker's smile spread across his face, becoming something akin to a crocodile's wide grin. Starscream got up and began to circle the table predatorily, making every Autobot squirm a little uncomfortably in his seat. “It is quite obvious what your problem is,” he drawled, “I’m surprised your genius tactician hasn’t figured it out already,” he gave Prowl a sidelong glance, impressed that the mech remained seemingly unfazed at the moment. 

 

Optimus rolled his optics and sighed softly. “Your point please, Starscream?” he prompted firmly. 

 

“You are too reactive,” he stated simply. 

 

“What the frag does that even mean?” Ironhide groused in irritation. 

 

“Look at your tactical plans,” Starscream gestured towards the image projection. “You respond to an attack and fall back, defend, counter, push forward when you can. Occasionally you use those awful twins as an annoyance to distract us but it is all predictable.”

 

“It keeps mechs alive,” Prowl countered somewhat defensively. 

 

“It’s safe,” Starscream retorted directly into Prowl’s audio, barely avoiding getting slapped by one of his doorwings as they rose sharply on his back. 

 

“Keeping mechs alive is more of a priority than winning every minor skirmish that the Decepticons decide, seemingly upon a whim, to instigate against us,” Prowl half turned to meet Starscream’s optics which were glinting with challenge and defiance.

 

“What other suggestions might you have, Starscream?” Optimus asked diplomatically, lightly placing a hand on Prowl’s arm to placate his second. 

 

Starscream folded his arms and smirked. “Attack first, instigate, send everyone, stop playing safe, Decepticons will think twice about instigating another skirmish again for a while,” he replied confidently.

 

“That is reckless,” Prowl stated tersely. 

 

“It is unpredictable,” Starscream argued.

 

“It unnecessarily risks mechs’ lives and for what?” 

 

Starscream pulled a face. “Intimidation, Decepticons respond to force, they respect it, you keep losing because you seem weak, unsure, safe,” the seeker explained airily. 

 

“It is illogical!” Prowl snapped with irritation, surprising a number of mechs around the table. 

 

Starscream smirked and leant closer to the tense Praxian, murmuring audibly into his audio. “And that is why it will work and you know it. Unpredictably is a sound tactic, Prowl, besides,” he stood up straight smiling broadly at the command team. “You have us.”

 

“He’s got a point,” Ironhide murmured to Jazz, ducking his helm quickly. 

 

Jazz leaned into Ironhide slightly with a soft whisper. “Yeah… I think he broke Prowl…” 

 

A loud sigh sounded on Jazz’s right and both mechs peered at the medic who looked less than pleased as he watched Optimus gently shake his second out of his catatonic state. “Vorns he’s been fine, we bring them on base and he snaps within weeks, I think I need to retire to some island somewhere,” he groused grumpily, slumping in his seat, while Starscream beamed over the table, preening in his victory. 

 

**** 

 

“Did those irritating minibots do this to you?” Starscream frowned as he picked the paint from Skywarp’s wings. His trine mate merely grunted and slumped over further. Starscream dimmed his optics. “What did you do?” 

 

“Wasn’t me!” Skywarp was immediately on the defensive. “They started it,” he muttered petulantly. “They always start it, I hate it here, Starscream, they hate us here,” his shoulders drooped and he looked away. 

 

Starscream looked at him sadly and gently lifted his face to look him in the optic. “No matter their reservations towards us, it’s better than the alternative, no?” he gently petted the edge of a wing, soothing his trine mate. 

 

Skywarp nodded, his optics dimming. Starscream had taken much abuse from Megatron on the proviso that he did not touch his trine. Megatron had broken his word and had had both Skywarp and Thundercracker assaulted in front of him. The air commander had been disillusioned for some time with Megatron’s cause, the warlord had lost his way and had spiralled into becoming a tyrant. The attack on his trine had been the last straw. He was protecting them, he was always protecting them, that was why despite all his incessant complaining - usually at a pitch that was painful to listen to - that they loved him and followed him without question. 

 

Starscream smiled softly and nuzzled Skywarp affectionately, pressing a kiss to his lip components. “I’ll see what I can do, I’ve just about had it with those twins lurking around every corner, waiting for me, so they can throw whatever prank they’ve thought up in their tiny processors,” he cupped Skywarp’s face and nodded. “I will find a way, now go and clean up.”

 

Thundercracker watched Skywarp leave from his slouched position on the berth. “So how pray tell are you going to protect us this time? Defect and join the humans?” he quipped dryly. 

 

Pursing his lip components, Starscream gave him a pointed look. “I have something much more enjoyable in mind,” he smirked knowingly.

 

“Do share.”

 

“The Autobot SIC,” Starscream stated cryptically.

 

Thundercracker scowled. “The Praxian, the Praxian enforcer? Are you mad? He’s the worst of the lot, I think it’s only his loyalty to Prime that stops him from becoming a megalomaniac that would rival Megatron, he’s ruthless, even to his own,” Thundercracker declared warily.

 

Starscream chuckled. “Yes he does like his control doesn’t he?” he mused thoughtfully. “His beautiful processor also can’t handle too much illogic nor, I suspect, unpredictability,” he smiled sitting on the berth beside an incredulous Thundercracker. 

 

“So you want to get him on our side, keep the Autoidiots from harrassing us?” 

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

“And just how exactly do you plan on doing that?” 

 

Starscream gave Thundercracker an amused glance. “That’s the easiest part, he’s not unattractive and I am well…. me,” he grinned, “I will simply seduce him.”

 

Thundercracker rolled his optics. “Oh, because that’s never failed,” he replied sarcastically, flopping back onto the berth in defeat.

 

****

 

“Prowl!” 

 

“Starscream,” the Praxian didn’t look up from his work as the seeker entered his office without being invited. 

 

“I wish to speak with you about the lack of discipline on this base,” Starscream cut straight to the point.

 

“Do you?” Prowl stated blandly, working through his datapads. “You’re free to make an appointment like everyone else,” he added disinterestedly. 

 

“No,” Starscream snatched the datapad Prowl was currently working on and held it out of reach of the smaller mech. “You will listen now.”

 

Prowl glared at him and laced his fingers on his desk, his face a picture of serenity. “It appears a small ten minute slot has opened up, have a seat,” he gestured to the chair opposite. 

 

Starscream smirked, this was going to be too easy. 

 

****

 

Almost every day Starscream appeared in Prowl’s office, usually towards the end of the SIC’s shift and always with some new complaint. He never talked about his misgivings long and instead opened up conversation with the stoic mech. They discussed politics, human and Cybertronian, strategy, tactics, philosophy, science and sometimes even gossiped, all under the veil of snark and cynicism of one another. He stayed until Prowl’s shift was officially over every time and then left. On the odd occasion Starscream would bring energon for them both and launch into a rant, if it had been a particularly bad day. It had become such a regular occurrence that Prowl had taken to reserving a slot for him towards the end of his shift and thought nothing more of it.

 

“Starscream, what is this?” Prowl stared at the object on his desk with a quirked optic ridge. He in fact knew precisely what it was but he wasn’t about to admit that to Starscream.

 

The seeker sat down and smirked. “I think you know what it is,” he replied dryly. “In fact I have it on good authority that this is your favourite.”

 

Glancing at him, Prowl gave him a pointed look. “Prime…” he muttered with a sigh. He would have to have words with his overly diplomatic leader. “I don’t have time to play games,” he stated simply.

 

“By my chronometer, your shift ends in fifteen minutes, so yes you do,” Starscream leaned closer with a mischievous smirk tugging at his lip components. “It’s alright,” he feigned an air of disappointment and started packing the game away. “I understand that my reputation is an intimidating one,” the seeker added glumly. 

 

Prowl knew he should resist what was an obvious bait but sighed and asked anyway. “And what reputation is that?” he asked disinterestedly. 

 

“I am undefeated in this particular game,” Starscream preened with a wide smile. “I was hoping for a suitable challenger and I had heard you were the mech to come to,” he let his smile fade. “But it seems even you are intimidated by my strategic genius.”

 

Primus alive, was he actually going to allow Starscream to bait him into playing a strategy game? He looked up at the ceiling in mild exasperation and pursed his lip components. Yes, yes he was. “Put it down and set it up, let me finish this report and I’ll play one game,” he replied, avoiding looking at, what he knew was a victorious smile. Prowl shook his helm as Starscream quietly set the game back up. Well, Prowl justified to himself, it wasn’t easy to find a worthy opponent who was willing to take him on either. 

 

****

 

Starscream was chuckling incessantly to himself and sat back in the seat with his arms folded, waiting for Prowl.

 

“It isn’t possible,” the Praxian murmured incredulously. 

 

“I do believe the evidence is directly in front of you to the contrary,” Starscream replied smugly. 

 

“The game is specifically designed not to allow that sort of play,” Prowl argued with a frown. 

 

Starscream leaned forward with another chuckle. “Just admit it, Prowl, you lost fair and square.”

 

“No, you cheated!” Prowl retorted petulantly. 

 

“How dare you!” Starscream countered with irritation. Primus was this mech stubborn. 

 

“Well come on, it wouldn’t be the first time,” Prowl pointed out.

 

“True, but not this time,” Starscream admitted. “The game has a flaw, I am surprised you hadn’t already figured it out.”

 

“Clearly it is only meant to be found by one looking for a way to cheat,” Prowl countered stubbornly. He felt his processor ache at just how Starscream had won. It was a completely illogical move, baffling and yet Prowl had found himself on the back foot and hadn’t recovered his position since that point. He folded his arms and glared at the game, his processor going over and over just exactly how the seeker had done it so smoothly. 

 

Starscream laughed, enjoying the mech’s stubbornness, maybe seducing him wouldn’t be so easy after all and the seeker found himself not minding so much if it was going to be this entertaining. “Just admit it, Prowl, you lost, accept the defeat graciously,” he smirked.

 

“Hmpff, like you even know what graciously means,” Prowl commented sullenly, still staring defiantly at the game, his processor going round in circles faster than most mechs could think. He knew if he accepted Starscream’s victory, his processor would get stuck in a loop as he believed it to be impossible to win in such a way and so he was stuck and the worst part was, Starscream knew it and just sat there, chuckling at his expense. 

 

Knowing he had no choice, Prowl relented and gave Starscream a glare. “This is not over,” he declared, comm’ing Ratchet’s emergency frequency before slumping back into his chair unconscious. 

 

Starscream rested his helm in his hand with an amused smile at the prone Praxian. “You’re right about that,” he murmured deviously. 

 

****

 

“So how are you feeling?” Starscream drawled from Prowl’s doorway a few days later. 

 

Sparing him a sidelong glance, Prowl huffed air through his vents. “Fine, was there something you needed?” 

 

Starscream laughed shortly. “My my, you are a sore loser aren’t you?” he smirked and sat down in the chair opposite Prowl, ignoring his faint scowl. “Those awful twins you keep around were right about one thing then.”

 

Prowl glanced up at the seeker, not quite believing he had had an amicable conversation with the twins and still had all of his limbs attached. “You’re asking me to believe you had a conversation with them and nobody ended up in the medbay? Please,” he scoffed lightly.

 

Pulling a face, Starscream shrugged. “Well they mentioned it in passing as a comparison to how we react to their infernal pranking.”

 

Looking up and sitting back at that, Prowl smirked and laced his fingers over his middle. “So they got you did they?”

Huffing with disdain, Starscream averted his gaze haughtily and glared at the far wall. “Their pranks are amateurish at best.”

 

“They got you didn’t they?” Prowl answered smugly. 

 

“Merely an oversight on my part,” Starscream protested with a wave of his hand. “It will not happen again,” he added with a glint to his ruby optics. 

 

“That almost sounds like a threat,” Prowl commented mildly. “I would advise against taking on the twins, if that is what you’re thinking.”

 

“Please,” scoffed Starscream. “Nobody pranks like a Decepticon. You have clearly never encountered constructicons’ ideas of pranking, usually ending up with the loss of movement in your extremities.”

 

Prowl’s doorwings twitched in a shrug and he remained unmoved. “With the twins, your extremities usually end up fastened to some part of the Ark hull, defying gravity.” 

 

“That’s nothing,” Starscream leaned forward. “When Hook gets involved, mechs can wake up with limbs that aren’t their own.”

 

Chuckling Prowl shook his helm. “I suppose that’s fine if you’re still in control, when Jazz decides to prank, not even your processor is safe.” 

 

Starscream pulled a face. “Well we have a Soundwave, nothing beats that mech when he is involved with pranking somebody, he pranked Megatron once, the only one who’s ever gotten away with it too,” he explained with no small amount of awe. 

 

Prowl hummed and nodded. “That is pretty impressive but I beg to differ on that, he is not the only one.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.”

 

“Do go on, I am intrigued as to who could possibly best that, given that by our very faction title we deceive,” Starscream smirked, challenge in his tone. 

 

“You may have a Soundwave but the Autobots have somebody much less obvious, which clearly works to our advantage and who has also survived Megatron’s wrath.” 

 

“I’m listening,” the seeker replied in a sing song. “I have yet to hear a name.” 

 

Prowl leaned forward on his desk and canted his helm slightly. “They have me.”

 

“You!?” Starscream bellowed followed by a loud laugh. “Really?” he drawled sarcastically.

 

Prowl held his gaze steadily and smirked subtly. “Really.”

“And you pranked Megatron?” the seeker questioned in disbelief.

 

“Before he became a tyrant, yes,” Prowl sat back with an air of indifference. “Though it’s not something I like to boast about, it would spoil all the fun I get out of foiling the twins’ pranks.”

 

Starscream laughed and slapped the table, decidedly impressed. “Well who’d have thought it, straight-laced enforcer has a wild side,” he teased in amusement. 

 

“How else did you think the twins’ were kept under control? Energon goodies?” Prowl replied dryly with a smirk. “Takes a prankster to beat a prankster,” he smiled. “It’s logic, Starscream, not something I expect you to grasp.” 

 

Starscream whistled at the slight dig and regarded Prowl with new appreciation. “You are far more devious than I ever gave you credit for,” he replied somewhat graciously. 

 

Prowl smiled subtly and tipped his helm slightly in acknowledgement. “Thank you.” 

 

****

 

“Hey Prowl,” the black and white mech greeted the Praxian cordially enough. They weren’t all that close and while Jazz found Prowl pleasing on the optics, he had never been able to breach the mech’s icy barrier and so their interactions had remained pleasant, cool, cordial. 

 

“Jazz, I have a query,” Prowl stated, his brow creased in thought.

 

This had to be good if Prowl had come to his office to ask him. Smiling he offered the seat opposite his own. “Fire away.”

 

Prowl sat and thought for a few moments. “If a mech suddenly started paying you more attention and showing interest in the things that interested you, that would indicate an interest wouldn’t it?”

 

Jazz canted his helm at Prowl, puzzled by his question. “Obviously,” he replied, wondering if Prowl had witnessed something. Not even he’d tried that with Prowl for reasons that were now very apparent. “The degree depends on how intense the attention is.”

 

“Hmm… so if I extrapolate; daily visits from almost none, that is quite intense, no?” 

 

Jazz nodded. “Yeah I’d say the mech has it bad. Why are you asking me this, Prowl?” 

 

“I merely wanted to confirm my suspicions,” Prowl got up from his seat and gave Jazz a brief nod of gratitude. “Thank you for your help.” 

 

Staring after him in complete bemusement, Jazz found he couldn’t concentrate on his work. “You’re welcome… I think,” maybe the twins were messing around with him again, he mused, pursing his lip components. Checking the rota he smirked and shook his helm. Yep just as he thought they were very free at the moment. Now was the time to go and make some queries of his own. A disgruntled or glitched Prowl always meant more work for him so it was better that he nip whatever scheme the twins had cooking, in the bud sooner rather than later.

 

****

 

“No we’re telling you, Jazz, this aint us,” Sideswipe insisted with a shake of his helm. “Whatever Prowl has buzzing around his processor it isn’t any of our doing.”

 

Jazz pulled a face at the sincerity of the twins’ responses and the three mechs sat in puzzled silence for a short while. 

 

“I think I know who could be trying to pull a fast one on him…” Sunstreaker murmured suddenly. 

 

Both Jazz and Sideswipe looked at him expectantly and the golden frontliner grinned subtly. “One who’s had it in for him since day one,” he added. 

 

Sharing a glance and a knowing smirk, Jazz and Sideswipe replied simultaneously. “Starscream.”

 

****

 

Starscream hated working on the command deck. He couldn’t kick back and relax and poke some fun at his ‘colleagues’ like he could when he was stuck in Red Alert’s monitoring room - that was always entertaining - especially when Ironhide was on point. The red mech held a grudge the size of Cybertron itself, if the way he treated him and his trine was anything to go by. Some mechs, just couldn’t let things go, Starscream mused absently, ignoring the distinctive clearing of a mech’s intakes behind him. Rolling his optics, he straightened slightly in his seat and idly poked at the console. Once Air Commander and second in command of the entire Decepticon army reduced to… patrol monitoring. The idea was laughable if it wasn’t very much his reality. 

 

Speaking of second in commands, however, his thoughts scattered and were quickly replaced by the more pleasing thoughts of how he was going to seduce the black and white, stuck up, Praxian, when Prowl entered the command deck. Starscream admired the presence surrounding the mech, that in and of itself was an attractive quality, especially in a grounder. He eavesdropped subtly (for him) as Prowl approached Ironhide and had a few quiet words with him. He felt his back prickle with heat as he heard his name being mentioned and couldn’t help but lean a little closer. He had never been one for subtlety anyway.

 

“Starscream,” Prowl’s voice cut through the quiet of the command deck with practised ease and Starscream let his low tenor wash over him as he turned with an expectant and ever so slightly smug smile. 

 

“You want me?” he asked, the very definition of shameless as he met Prowl’s sharp gaze. 

 

“Would you come with me for a moment? I need to discuss something with you,” Prowl replied, unflappable, as usual. Starscream felt he would be disappointed if Prowl actually reacted initially to anything, outwardly. 

 

“Anything you want, Sir,” the seeker drawled as he stood, peering down at the smaller mech. “Lead the way, please,” he gestured with a wide smile. 

 

Prowl merely flicked his wings as he passed him and headed into the briefing room just outside the command deck. He knew what Starscream’s likely game was now, he just didn’t know why.

 

“So what is this about, Prowl?” Starscream got straight to the point, he’d found it to be the best approach whenever he had dealings with the Praxian, especially if he wanted to stay on his good side. “Did you just miss me so much that you couldn’t wait to see me until after shift?” he smirked, leaning against the broad desk. 

 

Prowl raised an optic ridge at him and clasped his hands behind his back as he paced slowly around the table, forcing Starscream to follow him as he circled. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” 

 

Starscream faltered, there was something about Prowl’s tone, something he hadn’t heard before. It was intriguing and simultaneously terrifying, given that he knew just what Prowl’s strategic processor was capable of. “Who doesn’t like being missed?” he responded somewhat hesitantly, making sure to keep his responses generic until he knew exactly what Prowl was up to. 

 

“By me?” Prowl returned easily as he rounded the table approaching Starscream. “Nobody,” he added coming to a stop directly in front of the larger mech, close enough to prompt Starscream to take a step back, backing up uncertainly into the edge of the table. “But you,” he finished, placing a single finger in the centre of Starscream’s chest. 

 

Bright ruby optics stared down at Prowl in bewilderment. This was… new. Maybe the Praxian was infected with some kind of virus, Starscream thought to himself, he couldn’t possibly be coming on to him…. could he? “Well… ah… aren’t you the presumptuous mech?” 

 

“This coming from the mech who took it upon himself to try and seduce me so he could garner favour?” Prowl responded lightly, taking satisfaction in Starscream’s surprised expression. “Did you really think that I wouldn’t find out, Starscream?” Prowl asked coyly, stepping even closer to the seeker, letting his fingers splay over his cockpit and slowly slide down its length in a manner that pulled a nervous squeak from the flyer, who was now leaning back against the table. 

 

“I ahh…” Starscream let out a soft whine as Prowl’s fingers found and took advantage of sensitive seams over his frame before pulling away leaving him wanting. He frowned at the Praxian as Prowl was once more a picture of composure. “What…?” 

 

“Remember who you’re dealing with, Starscream,” Prowl canted his helm with a smirk and turned on his heel to leave the room, only to be stopped by Starscream grabbing his arm. 

 

“You’re leaving?” 

Prowl pressed a hand to the seeker’s chest and pushed him back against the table. “Some of us have work, Starscream,” he replied keeping his hand against the mech’s frame. 

 

“Frag work,” Starscream retorted, pushing back slightly, squaring up to Prowl. “You started this, I’m definitely going to try and finish it,” he smirked, looking Prowl’s frame up and down, the backs of his fingers lightly brushing over Prowl’s doorwings, causing them to flutter and eliciting a subtle mewl from the black and white.

 

“Is that so?” Prowl breathed, grabbing the bottom of Starscream’s wings and pinching ever so slightly, enough to make the seeker gasp and go where Prowl tugged him to, which was backwards towards the table once more. “And how exactly are you going to finish this, Starscream?” Prowl murmured huskily into the seeker’s audio as he forced him back to sitting on the table. 

 

“‘Facing the Autobot second on the command meeting table, during his duty shift seems more than appropriate, no?” Starscream purred, with a predatory smile as he tugged the smaller mech flush to him, fingers raking over his fluttering doorwings.

 

Prowl actually laughed at the boldness of the seeker and in a move that left Starscream’s helm spinning, Prowl pushed Starscream back on the table and had straddled him before Starscream could screech out a protest. “Personally, I think that if I started this then by rights it should be me that finishes it, no?” he stated rhetorically, hands splaying over Starscream’s wings, pinning them to the table as he leaned over him with a mildly smug smirk.

 

“Oh no, you’re not beating me at my own game, Autobot,” Starscream smirked, twisting his frame slightly and grabbing Prowl’s arms. “I think you’ll find that I get poll position in these situations,” he tried to twist his larger frame over Prowl’s only to find that the tactician had a surprisingly vice like grip and tightened it to maintain his position, much to Starscream’s chagrin.

 

“Is that so?” Prowl replied his voice tinged with amusement. “Let me re-educate you,” he added with a mischievous tone to his voice as he shifted his legs, nudging Starscream’s legs apart with his knee, his arms keeping the seeker pinned as he laid flush to his frame. “Hmm… seems you’re enjoying the lesson,” Prowl purred into Starscream’s audio as he noted the spike in his body temperature.

 

“This is an outrage!” Starscream protested, squirming beneath Prowl. There was no way he was having this jumped up Autobot having all the control, no matter how much he wanted to frag him. “I will not be submit to an Autob--aahh…” 

 

Prowl chuckled deviously when Starscream’s protests were cut off mid-shriek when he released a wing in order to cup and caress his panel until it slid open eagerly for him. “What is it the humans say?” he purred, mouthing over Starscream’s audio and down to nibble the cabling in his throat. “Thou doth protest too much.”

 

Starscream continued to protest his position - never once demanding that he stop, however - and wriggled defiantly beneath Prowl, who was persistent in his ministrations. Starscream's protests became interspersed with mewls as he felt first one then two digits in his valve. Primus Prowl was not quite the prude he'd been expecting, though he wasn't sure how he felt about his current predicament. That was until Prowl pulled away again and got down off the table but left his maddeningly talented fingers buried deep inside Starscream's valve.

 

"What are you playing at?" Starscream breathed, optics bright with arousal. 

 

Prowl merely canted his helm at him with a faintly amused smirk that left Starscream unsettled. "You want me."

 

"Sure of yourself," Starscream countered with a scowl trying not to whine with growing pleasure as Prowl's fingers moved constantly in and out of his valve. He was not quite close enough to touch without Starscream reaching for him but he could still feel the inviting heat rolling off the smaller mech and his valve now fluttered insistently at the stimulation. He wanted more.

 

"You need someone to advocate for you and your trine on this base," Prowl explained blandly as though reading a report. "You are a strategist, you would obviously go for the mech with the most authority next to Prime and who can tolerate your presence for more than thirty seconds without threatening to shoot you," Prowl took a step closer as Starscream became increasingly distracted by his fingering. "You decided the best way to get me on your side was to seduce me," he finished with an almost victorious smirk. 

 

"How did you--" Starscream's query was cut off with a mewl as Prowl suddenly scissored his fingers, stretching his valve wonderfully. 

 

"--Skywarp is acutely nervous when cornered by a pair of twins," Prowl explained airily. 

 

"Of all the underhanded tricks," Starscream pouted, intakes noticeably hitching. "So what if that was the plan? What else are you going to do about it?" He challenged defiantly, despite wanting to grab the Autobot and 'face him into the table his pride just wouldn't let him concede defeat. 

 

"It's not what I'm going to do," Prowl actually chuckled and pressed closer to Starscream's overly hot frame, standing between his parted legs. 

 

Starscream watched mouth agape as Prowl pulled his fingers free of his valve and brought them to his own lips.

 

"It's what you're going to do," Prowl continued, his voice low, even, confident. He held Starscream's gaze as he licked up the length of his fingers before sucking them into his mouth, suckling them clean of Starscream's arousal, he smirked around them when the seeker audibly moaned at the sight. Pulling his fingers free with a slick wet pop, Prowl pressed flush. "You want me."

 

Starscream growled with want and desire. "I do want you," he uttered huskily, his valve now protesting at the lack of stimulation, aching to be filled. 

 

Prowl leant closer and brushed his lips over Starscream's as he murmured in reply. "Then beg me."

 

Starscream's optics flashed dangerously before he felt something pressing against his components. Looking down he whined at the sight of Prowl's now exposed spike that the mech was slowly stroking. "You drive a hard bargain," he drawled meeting Prowl's gaze. 

 

The tactician didn't miss a beat. "It's worth the price."

 

His valve quivered greedily with want. "I want you... On this table, right now..." he hesitated, optics studying Prowl's steady unwavering pale blue optics. "... Please...." he hissed. 

 

"Again," Prowl commanded in his most authoritative voice that had Starscream shivering with desire. 

 

"Please frag me, hard, right now," Starscream replied almost desperately now as Prowl ground his spike against his, holding them both in his palm. 

 

"Louder," came the demand. 

 

"Please, Prowl for the love of Primus, frag me!" Starscream hollered his voice going up into a shriek of frustration. 

 

Planting a hand on his chest, Prowl pushed him back to lying on the table and grabbed his hips. Despite Starscream being a larger mech by build, the table was the perfect height for him, Prowl thought as he guided his erect spike to that inviting slick heat of Starscream's valve. 

 

Arching up Starscream sighed with pleasure his hands scrabbling at the smooth surface of the table as Prowl buried his spike deep inside him. Even though he had surrendered his rightful position on top, Starscream still felt that overall his plan had been a roaring success and could only moan and whimper as Prowl began to thrust hard and fast into him sending ripples of pleasure cascading through his sensor net. 

 

Unbeknownst to the two mechs, only a few metres away, mechs were trying not to fall over themselves to get a peek of what most considered a once in a lifetime opportunity. When someone suggested the monitor room, the majority dashed off to invade Red Alert's office, leaving Jazz and the twins staring in aroused disbelief through the slightly ajar door. 

 

Sideswipe let out a soft whine as the mech's motions grew more fervent and desperate and he couldn't take his optics off those black and white door wings bouncing on Prowl's back in time with every hard thrust. "Fraaag," he whispered. "This is the hottest thing I've ever seen..." he winced as his brother smacked his helm and gave him a look. "Alright second hottest thing," he corrected himself with a whisper. 

 

"That's better," Sunstreaker growled out. "Though Prowl is definitely coming in a close second right now," he scowled, hating that the fragging seeker had discovered this out before they had.

 

"Knock it off you two, you're ruining the show," Jazz complained softly his own cooling fans kicking into high gear as he watched first Starscream and then Prowl overload. It was a sight to behold. "He's the hottest thing since solar fusion," he breathed out in awe, heat rolling off him. 

 

Suddenly Sideswipe slipped and all three mechs scrabbled for the door as it opened slowly, their actions sending them toppling to a pile on the floor with a chorus of grunts and curses. Peering up sheepishly at the vaguely startled mech, the three mechs grinned nervously. Jazz was the first to speak up. "Sooo um... Apparently there was a party nobody told us about..."

 

Starscream and Prowl shared a knowing look and the seeker smirked as Prowl shook his helm in response to their private communication over the comm. Shifting, they composed themselves and both pinned the trio with equally predatory optics that had the three mechs' engines revving. 

 

"The party has only just gotten started," Starscream drawled.

 

"On your feet," Prowl commanded, his optics lingering hungrily over each of them, before smirking. "I believe a change of location is in order."


End file.
